


This (you) might be my everything

by gyuglued



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Kim Mingyu, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuglued/pseuds/gyuglued
Summary: Lee Jihoon’s journey of realizing that he’s allowed to get jealous. With Mingyu, he can be a little bit possessive.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	This (you) might be my everything

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from A-Teen.

For all his life Jihoon had been content with what he has. He’s an only child and that means all the stuff that his parents can afford falls into his lap even when he does not really need much. He grew up well and he landed a pretty decent job as a producer. What he did not expect to have was the amount of people he would consider as family. It started with Seungcheol in college, then everyone else followed suit. One day Jihoon woke up with friends who he will most likely give up his lifeline if any of them needs it.

What he also did not expect was a six foot tall boyfriend.

He met Kim Mingyu when he was passed out drunk in Seungcheol’s couch; courtesy of Jeonghan for giving him a drink not supposed to be drank by someone as lightweight as him. On one of the hottest summer night, Jihoon was tired and possibly the ugliest that he was, Mingyu (according to him and to Chan who apparently have witnessed it) was still stars truck and fell in love at first sight.

He couldn’t believe it, after all, why would anyone as handsome as this guy get interested in him? Kim Mingyu is one of the many friends that Seungcheol has and he’s a fairly popular model in the country. He’s tall (did he already mention that?), has a cute smile and has a different character than what he usually exceeds when modeling.

Then in the most comical turn of events, they became a couple. Seungcheol took pride that it happened because of him; Mingyu agrees and said fate has a big part in it but Jihoon knows that it’s just Mingyu’s determination and his kind heart that made him cave in.

Even with the tight schedule of Jihoon and his work with Mingyu and his growing popularity, they somehow make it work somehow.

“I can’t believe you’re actually dating me.” Mingyu groggily says. He’s lying on Jihoon’s bed trying his best to fight the sleep that’s dragging his eyes.

Jihoon swivels his chair to turn and see his boyfriend smiling fondly at him and he can’t help but smile back, “You were sticking to me like a leech and it was getting annoying.” He shrugs, “Might as well make you my boyfriend.”

Mingyu pouts, “That’s mean.”

Jihoon gets up and stalks to the bed and plops down beside the lying figure, “Yeah. Because you’re already sticking to me like a leech, why don’t I make you my boyfriend? That way I can get kisses from you.”

Mingyu is still pouting, eyes half lidded and Jihoon takes the chance to sneak in a peck.

“Hyung, you don’t mean that.”

“I don’t.” Jihoon starts caressing the other’s hair, “How was work today?”

“It was hard. I had a tight schedule and it just drained the energy out of me.”

Jihoon hums, “Why are you in my room them? You should be in your house sleeping.”

“I wanted to see you.” Mingyu smiles, a smile that’s comfortable and content.

“You can sleep here.” Jihoon offers, “I might be working till midnight though.”

“What’s the song for?” Mingyu whispers as he lays down while holding Jihoon’s other hand and letting it rest on his cheek. He looks comfortable for someone sleeping on someone else’s bed. Even with the soft light from the lamp, Jihoon sees the bags under his boyfriend’s eyes.

“A web drama, it’s popular these days.”

“Ah yes it is. Can I really sleep here? Your bed smells like you and it makes me calm.”

Jihoon snorts and does not stop caressing Mingyu until the he falls asleep. His boyfriend’s question was absurd, of course he can sleep here, the toothbrush beside Jihoon’s is an indication that he pretty much lives in here. Not three months into this relationship and Jihoon knows he has fallen deep and he has fallen fast at the figure who’s snoring. He stalks back to his chair, puts his headphones on but before that, he swivels around to imprint Mingyu’s sleeping face into his mind and takes into account on how he’s the one lucky to have someone like him. But he will never say it out loud.

“I still could not believe it.” Seungcheol is sprawled on the couch at his living room when he broadcasts it to him.

“Believe what?”

“That you’re dating Mingyu.”

Jihoon flails his arms with an exasperating sigh, “Not you too.”

“What’s so unbelievable about it?” Jeonghan joins in as he comes out from the bathroom.

The two are in his house for dinner in courtesy of Mingyu’s scheme of calling the two over. He sent them over to make sure he still has someone to eat with, because if Jihoon’s alone he would _accidentally_ forget about eating. Jihoon is going to have a word with him about this arrangement.

Seungcheol sits up and smiles, “Jihoon is the kind of person to never do anything if he likes someone.”

Jihoon can’t deny that and he just scowls as he places down the chopsticks for the three of them. You know what? Maybe Seungcheol doesn’t need utensils with the way he’s criticizing Jihoon.

Jeonghan nods in understanding, “Jihoonie, how long did it take for you to realize your feelings for Mingyu?”

Before he can reply, Seungcheol butts in for him, “Almost a year. These two have been dancing around each other for a _year_.”

“That long?”

“Shut up, Seugcheol.” Jihoon glares, “Was it my fault? I didn’t know he liked me okay?”

Seungcheol is laughing now. “He kept giving you looks, kept making excuses to see you and kept trying to get a follow back from Instagram.”

“I get it.”

“That’s not important Cheollie, the important thing is they’re together now.”

Jihoon gives Jeonghan appreciative looks.

“But Jihoon, he’s going to film a music video today right? With—I forgot her name.” Seungcheol heaves up and walks to the table.

Jeonghan is grabbing his chair, “Jihoon, aren’t you jealous?”

“Jihoon is not the jealous type.” Seungcheol says as he opens the pan and the steam of the food comes up directly to his face.

“Let him speak for himself.” Jeonghan says and swats Seungcheol’s shoulder.

Jihoon contemplates, “Well, I don’t?” He grabs his chair and sits down. “Jealousy is an ugly emotion.”

“Yes it is. Someone should take notes from you.” Jeonghan side-eyes to Seungcheol.

“Considering how Mingyu pined for him for a whole year? He’s not going to make a wrong move and make Jihoon jealous right?” Seungcheol says as if he’s stating a fact.

Right?

That should be right, but then his phone pings one late afternoon and he gets a notification from their group chat, its Soonyoung screaming even in text. He opens it and it’s a picture of Mingyu and his co-actress and they are intensely looking in each other’s eyes.

_“How can you be so handsome Mingyu-ya! The music video is a hit! Congrats!”_

_“Thank you hyung!”_

_“Hey! Lee Jihoon! Look at your boyfriend!”_

His phone pings again for the hundredth time and he ignores it to immediately click Youtube and watch the music video. He does not mind the story but his eyes are glued to the leading man and his acting. It’s so real. The way Mingyu looks so hurt watching the actress get married and leave him. It looks so _real._

Mingyu’s a good actor and Jihoon knows he loves praises so he sends a thumbs up on their group chat. He opens their private conversation and takes a pic of his desktop computer and pressed send with a heart emoji attached.

Mingyu sent him a paragraph full of heart emoji.

He forgot all about that ugly emotion especially when he’s drowned in work. He checks the time and its 10pm and he haven’t taken his dinner. His phone rings and he picks it up without seeing the caller.

“I know you haven’t had dinner yet, I’m coming to take you out.”

Mingyu’s voice, by some unknown reason, untangled all the stress he’s feeling and he slouches in his chair and basks in the feeling of his boyfriend knowing the exact moment when to rescue him.

“I haven’t had dinner, you’re right. I thought you were filming something?”

“I was. We just finished and I’m coming straight to you. We’ll eat somewhere near okay?”

“You sound excited.” Jihoon replies. He’s getting excited too, it’s going to be a good dinner now that he at least has finished up until the bridge with the song he’s working on. Plus, it’s a dinner with Mingyu.

“Damn right I am. I haven’t even changed from my character.”

Jihoon sees the said character waiting for him, leaning on the wall of the building, phone on hand. He stares at Mingyu for a solid five seconds but gave up trying to think what he is supposed to be. A black suit, his hair slicked back and he overall looks expensive. Maybe a CEO? The said character notices him and smiles wide.

“Hyung!”

“What are you today?”

Mingyu poses for him, shoulders straight and face impassive, “Can’t you tell? I’m a very dangerous man. I’m the leader of a mafia.”

Jihoon snorts and kicks his legs, “Come on mafia boss. Treat me dinner.”

The restaurant that Mingyu picks for dinner, is a place where Jihoon’s outfit should be an insult. He’s wearing his work clothes and that means a black jacket, black sweatpants and a pair of slippers. They entered the place thinking that he would get stared at but what he did not expect is the amount of looks everyone is giving Mingyu.

The oblivious male that is sitting across him is excitedly reading the menu on the table, excitedly scanning whatever is written. A waitress comes to their table and Jihoon gets knocked off from the energy she gives out, she was practically bouncing on her way.

“Good evening, may I take your order?”

She’s spared a glance at Jihoon but her eyes are glued at Mingyu.

Jihoon’s watching the entire thing with disdain. He can almost see her drooling. The subject of this affection is humming lightly and points at the menu for his order. Mingyu, having done telling the waitress his order is now looking at him expectantly.

“Hyung? Yours?”

“What?”

“Your order?”

Jihoon puts down the menu and the turns to look at the waitress. Wait. She’s still looking at Mingyu? He’s the one ordering now though. “I’ll get what you’ll have.”

“Sure. One more of my order please.”

“Is that all sir?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

The waitress bows and walks away but she does it before staring at Migyu for atleast three seconds before disappearing to the kitchen. Jihoon slowly turns to Mingyu with a scowl on his face.

“You’re getting popular.” He says with a little bit of malice than what he intended.

Mingyu swats his shoulder across the table and feigns a blush, “Hyung, don’t tell this to the others but I do notice. People come up to me and ask for a picture often than last year.” Mingyu’s eyes, in Jihoon’s disbelief, literally sparkles. “I can’t believe it.”

Jihoon nods, “That’s great isn’t it? Finally they appreciate your talent.” He clicks his tongue, “Now that you’re famous you keep rubbing it into my face.”

“You’re a lot more famous than me!” Mingyu objects and he reaches out for the chopsticks and tissues, he carefully places them on Jihoon’s right.

Jihoon fondly smiles at the gesture but immediately switches to defensive mode, “Only in name.”

Mingyu shakes a finger at his face, “You have fans you know, the forums praise you for you work.”

“How did you end up on those forums?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow and drops the scowl, he finds it hard to keep scowling at the man in front of him. He realized he’s incapable of being angry at him too. He’s too far gone.

Mingyu gives him a lopsided grin, “I needed to know everything about you because I was obsessed.”

“Oh no. You didn’t.”

Mingyu’s smile gets wider, his eyes filled with mischief as he goes on. “I did. You should have seen my web history, it was full of Lee Jihoon.”

“Stop it. You’re making me embarrassed.” Jihoon hisses but Mingyu started to tell the story of when he was in the early stages of liking Jihoon and how it nearly broke his heart when he did not get a follow back from Instagram. Mingyu has made a promise to keep on teasing him about how long and how hard it was to even get Jihoon to look his way.

“I worked hard.” Mingyu says all warmth and care his eyes can contain, “You are worth it.”

Jihoon groans and buries his face in his hands. Yes. Nights like these with his boyfriend are the best.

Occupational hazard means Mingyu and Jihoon has to be in a party with other people other than his friends. Being in a party with the other eleven idiots is way more fun than these rich people who does not relate to any of the craft that he does. At least Vernon and Bumzu is here, for the same reason he is. Also Mingyu is becoming a household name now and he’s here too. They came together but had to get separated to greet the different people that they have to. And also the fact that, they have not announced that they are dating.

He didn’t had that much people to greet so he quickly ended his rounds and ended up on the table with Bumzu and Vernon. And like every topic that comes up when Jihoon is around his friends, his love life is somehow in the list of things to talk about.

“Does his agency know you’re dating?” Bumzu asks as he fiddles with the fake flower placed in the middle of the table. Vernon picked one earlier and because of boredom he started to pluck the petals. Jihoon is in the middle of finishing his first glass of wine.

Jihoon nods and places down the glass, “Yeah. We told them, they aren’t against dating and they even told us that we could tell the public.”

Vernon hums, “Okay. What’s stopping both of you?”

Jihoon sighs, “I don’t see the need for it? We’re happy with the way we are.”

Vernon scoffs, “Can’t see that’s the case, Mingyu loves flaunting, he wants to be affectionate to you in public, and I bet his hands are itching.”

BumZu whistles and his eyes are looking past Jihoon, “I don’t know how you do it, if I were you I’d get jealous at how everyone wants a piece of my boyfriend.”

Which brings Jihoon fiddling with his chopsticks instead of eating the appetizing ramen in front of him. They are back eating dinner together now that Mingyu is almost done with his filming and comes home earlier than dawn. Jihoon thought about it, initially he didn’t want them to go on public, it was his request. Now he feels uneasy at how he didn’t consult his boyfriend, who’s currently eating his share of ramen as if it’s the last ramen in the world.

“Do you want to tell the public that were dating?”

Mingyu’s chopsticks stop mid-air and he looks up. “Excuse me?”

Jihoon mixes his own ramen and he feels his cheek heat with the way Mingyu looks scandalized at what he just said. “Do you want to tell the public that you and I—“

“Are dating.”

“Yeah.”

Mingyu places his chopsticks down and properly looks at him, “Honestly?”

Jihoon nods.

“Yes. I would like to.” Mingyu smiles and a ramen noodle jumps out of his mouth. He reaches for the tissue and Jihoon hands it to him, “I want to hold your hand in public and then kiss you in public—“

Jihoon makes a face.

“Okay maybe not kiss,” Mingyu exhales and laughs. “But I don’t want to pressure you okay? I could do all that when it’s just us two it doesn’t make a difference.”

Jihoon nods.

“Why did you ask that? Did Jeonghan and Junhui’s public display of affection got you thinking?”

Jihoon nods. Because yes he can see his friends openly flirting to the world, to everyone. It’s not because he notices that everyone, and he means everyone, is making a pass at his boyfriend.

He was going to forget about this ugly emotion but it seeps back into his mind everytime Mingyu is talking with someone else and that someone else is not him. He’s drunk. He’s properly drunk, all slurry speech and half-lidded eyes, leaning on Minghao’s kitchen counter on a hot Tuesday night. He feels someone approach him and the owner of the house is right in front of him.

“You’re blocking my view.” He says looking up to the male.

Minghao raises his brow and brings up his arms and steadies him, “Hyung, are you drunk?”

“No.”

Yes.

Minghao still has not brought his raised brow down. “Nice try. Care to explain why are you boring a hole through Mingyu’s head?”

Jihoon shifts and he places down the bottle of whatever he’s drinking, “He’s talking.”

Minghao turns to the sight and came back to face him, “Yes, I can see that.”

“And laughing.”

“Do… you want me to go and get him?”

Jihoon considers for a moment and he brushes a hand on his face. “No.”

“I think I should.”

“No.” Jihoon stops him, “I think I’ll go rest for a bit. Can I go up to your room?”

“Yeah. Of course you can.” Minghao slowly nods and pushes him to the direction of the stairs. Jihoon starts to walk but before he can step on the first step he turns around and points at Minghao.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

Jihoon plops on the bed and stares at the ceiling. He knows this feeling all too well and he takes a deep breath.

“Ah.” He hears himself say, “This is definitely jealousy.”

Apparently Minghao is a snitch because not an hour later he hears the door open and Mingyu comes in, he closes the door softly and turns around slowly as if he’s a child about to get scolded. Not to mention he has this sad look on his face. Jihoon rolls his eyes and notes to give Minghao a bad look later.

“Minghao told me you were here and might be hammered. Are you okay?”

Jihoon nods curtly and sizes Mingyu up.

Mingyu stalks closer slowly with wary steps, “Did I do something wrong? Hyung, are you okay?”

“I’m okay.”

“Okay good.” Mingyu straightens up and stops at the edge of the bed “Why are you here? If you wanted to rest you could have told me.”

Jihoon made a face and his irritation bubbles up instantly, “You were busy.”

Mingyu’s forehead wrinkles, “No I wasn’t. I could have driven you back home so you can rest in your bed instead.”

“Minghao’s bed is okay.” Jihoon speaks and he’s realizing the pettiness and how this entire thing is ridiculous and now that he’s sobered up he can’t help and see the clear confusion in Mingyu’s face. He looks helpless too, even his hands are tucked in his pants.

“Hyung, tell me what’s up.” Mingyu sits down on the bed and Jihoon runs a hand through his face because he still is a bit disoriented with this.

“I said you could not have seen me because you were busy.” He meant to pause after every word.

Mingyu crawls closer to him, “We were five meters apart.”

Jihoon brings a pillow and puts a barrier between them, “You were busy chatting with her.”

Mingyu, like the annoying boyfriend he is, is not afraid of the pillow barrier Jihoon made to separate tem as of the moment. “With who?” Mingyu tosses the pillow, “Oh with Chaeyoung?”

Jihoon finds another pillow and he decides to slam it into his boyfriend’s clueless face, “You were busy laughing together and sharing how hard work is and I didn’t want to barge in.”

Mingyu gapes at him, “Wait—“

“What’s her deal anyway?” Jihoon is breathing heavy now, “Why does she keep slapping your shoulder?” He hit’s Mingyu’s stupid handsome face, “I was watching and she at least slapped your shoulder thrice,” Mingyu dodges his attack and steals the pillow, “And she kept glancing at you like an anime girl in love.”

“Hyung—“

Jihoon finds no more pillow at the bed and he is beginning to sound like a whining boyfriend but he guesses Mingyu should see how frustrated he is. “I was there, I was drinking a lot and you didn’t even notice.”

Mingyu, who initially looked clueless and confused, is now looking in astonishment. Like he is discovering something new for the first time. “Hyung, are you jealous?”

“And what if I am?!” Jihoon slams his balled fist into the mattress, “I thought I never would but here I am! What are you going to do about it Mingyu?”

“Woah. Slow down.” Mingyu sounds as if he’s about to laugh but is holding it in for Jihoon’s sake. “Hyung, she’s just a colleague and we were just bonding about this photographer who had an attitude.”

Jihoon crosses his arms and groans.

“This is funny.” Mingyu says.

Jihoon looks at him with another scowl on his face. “You find my suffering funny?”

Mingyu inches closer. “It’s just seeing a new side of you. It’s pretty cute. Hyung, tell me what line I shouldn’t cross all right? I don’t like it when you feel like I don’t give you enough attention. Makes me feel like I’m a shitty boyfriend.”

“You aren’t. You’re literally perfect. It was my fault, you are free to talk to whoever you like. It was just my head messing with me.”

_Jealousy is an ugly emotion._

“If you feel like this again, you tell me okay? Don’t hide to the nearest bedroom and mope. It got me worried, I looked everywhere for you and when Minghao told me you didn’t feel well I was so worried.” Mingyu has wrapped his arms around his neck now and Jihoon has no choice but to settle in his embrace. And just like how it always has been, his entire body relax along with the creases on his forehead.

“You rushed here.” Jihoon’s voice is muffled with how he’s latching on Mingyu.

“Yes. I did.” Mingyu chuckles.

Jihoon rests his chin entire on Mingyu’s shoulder and he shifts to sit on his lap. He thinks for a moment and says, “I should really tell the world that you’re taken.”

Mingyu laughs, “You hate it. It’s enough that our friends know.”

Jihoon removes himself and looks at the other face to face, “Yeah but that wouldn’t stop the others from thinking they can get you.”

Minggyu grins at him looking all amused and happy written on his face. “Hyung, you’re so possessive. I like it.”

Jihoon hums, “It’s all fun and games before I start boiling rabbits.”

Mingyu laughs a proper one this time and Jihoon scowls back at him before going back to snuggle closely to his neck. Mingyu is warm and good. He’s going to keep him for so long. He sighs in content and basks in the thought that yes, he is a little bit possessive.

When they walked down the stairs the house is quiet but they see the bunch of people in the living room sprawled watching whatever is on the television. And as if meerkats, they all turned on the first sound of Jihoon’s feet touching the end of the stairs.

“We were worried about Jihoon because of the alcohol but we didn’t know we were supposed to be worried about another thing.” Jeonghan is the first one to speak as he lays on Junhui’s lap.

“We heard everything.” Wonwoo supplies and he has this goofy teasing smile.

“At least it wasn’t something explicit.” Chan flicked his fingers, “Just some good old couple wholesome exchange.”

“I was so sure someone was going to get punched.” Seungcheol’s muffled voice says.

“Mingyu-hyung was going to get punched.” Seungkwan was eager to supply.

“Jihoon is not that violent you guys.” Mingyu defends while he ushers both of them outside.

Jihoon has the best boyfriend ever and has the worst set of friends, “My head hurts. I hate you all, we will be going now.”

“It’s nice to know this side of you Jihoonie! Mingyu drive safe!”

ATeen gets a nomination for Best OST of the year and Jihoon finds himself in a table with other producers like him who are also nominated. The show has been hours and he can’t count how many kpop groups have danced and sung on the stage and little by little he feels his eyes droop. He can’t sleep though because it’s too noisy to even think.

His phone buzzes and he sees a text from Mingyu, a picture of him and his friends all around Seungcheol’s living room watching the award show from home. Jihoon takes a deep breath and stares at the photos, the groupchat comes alive and all are cheering for him. He sends them a thumbs-up and a smiling emoji and his finger glides to his private chat with Mingyu and he sends a heart.

It feels surreal when it happens, the host calls his name up on stage and that is only when he realized that his song won. The people around his table is urging him to stand and he does while bowing at them and shaking their hands. He can’t believe it; the screams and the song playing at the same time. He almost stumbles on the stairs.

He’s given the award and the host gives way for the mic and Jihoon is still in awe; the lights are blinding, the trophy a bit lighter than he imagined. The screams die down and he remembers that he has to make a speech.

“Oh. I never expected to win anything so I did not prepare any speech.” He chuckles nervously and grips the mic stand. “So let me first thank the people who made this song possible.” He looks at the award and at the audience, “Bumzu-hyung for giving me the opportunity to be a producer, for Vernon who day and night passed me lyrics and also sang in the song, the station for getting me to produce the song.” He laughs and he presses the award to his chest.

“For my dad and mom who is watching, for my friends who cheered me along the way, for the fans who waited for this song and listened to it. Thank you.”

The audience screams again and Jihoon feels the rush and the energy and he gets the courage to do what he’s about to.

“And lastly,” Jihoon feel his palms sweat, his heart race, his mind flashes with images of his boyfriend –of Mingyu’s mouth filled ramen and his toothy grins, of late night conversation and exhausted soft eyes. 

“I dedicate this award to my boyfriend, Kim Mingyu, who brings me food every night to my studio and for being my inspiration. Thank you for being by my side, for standing next to me and for that I gain courage. Again, thank you for the award!”

Later that night, he gets different files of videos from all of his friends. A different video with a different angle of Mingyu getting all beet red and dramatically collapsing on the floor watching Jihoon’s speech. He ends up curling on the floor for ten minutes.

Jihoon replays it a hundred times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far! This has been sitting on my laptop for months and I even felt this wouldn’t get finished but it did and I’m quite happy with the result (or just the fact that I’m writing again). Thank you for reading! I scream jigyu at twitter on the daily @gyuglued_


End file.
